Alguien como tu
by Nya-chanlol
Summary: Intento de songfic. Las palabras están de más, ya nos dijimos todo ¿De verdad es el adiós? Por favor R


Bueno... deberia estar subiendo capitulo de mi otro fic... pero esta idea me ha estado persiguiendo toda la semana, y todo nació de un viejo recuerdo con mi mejor amiga, historias de auto :)  
Podría decirse que esto es un intento de Songfic, pero no lo veo como tal, asi que, dejemoslo como inspiración por una canción xD

* * *

_Disclaimer: Fullmetal Alchemist no me pertenece, solo tome prestados sus personajes para hacer una historia sin fines de lucro.  
_

_Asi mismo, "Someone like you" de Adele, tampoco me pertenece, todos los derechos a sus respectivos dueños_

* * *

_**Alguien como tu**_

_**.**_

_I heard that you're settled down,  
That you found a girl and you're married now,  
I heard that your dreams came true,  
Guess she gave you things I didn't give to you,_

_._

Roy Mustang, actual Führer de Amestris, acababa de contraer matrimonio. Obviamente esto no era lo extraño, sino que la afortunada no era su teniente coronel. Pero el hecho de que la ley de antifraternización no pudiera ser anulada, daba una respuesta del porque no fue ella. No significaba que él se sintiera bien con ello…

Hablaron calmadamente de ello, sin decirse realmente el adiós, simplemente diciéndose el plan de vida de cada uno, por lo menos, el de él.

"Creo que es tiempo de buscar a la _esposa_ del Führer"- Dijo él mientras observaba sin expresión alguna como las hojas caian del árbol de afuera de la oficina. Pensando profundamente en la palabra _esposa_, y no "_primera dama", _después de todo, Riza siempre sería la primera… y la única…

"Creo que seria lo correcto, su excelencia"- Respondió ella igualmente de ausente.

"¿Y que harás tu?"

"No lo se…"

_._

_I hate to turn up out of the blue uninvited,  
But I couldn't stay away, I couldn't fight it,  
I had hoped you'd see my face,  
And that you'd be reminded that for me it isn't over,_

_._

Trató de no dejarse llevar por el matrimonio del Führer, pero no pudo, le dolía, pero no diría nada, seguiría yendo a la oficina como si nada. A quien engañaba, el solo hecho de ver el redondo objeto de metal en su anular izquierdo, le oprimía el corazón y lo destrozaba en mil pedazos. Y él lo sabía, Dios si que lo hacia, pero tampoco diría nada, solo para no lastimarla aún mas. Pero algún dia Riza no aguntaria…

"Señor, no puedo seguir con esto"- expresó en palabras que solo él entendería.

"Entiendo, teniente, puede retirarse si lo desea"

Y simplemente, asi como si nada, Riza no volvió hasta la semana siguiente.

_._

_Never mind, I'll find someone like you,  
I wish nothing but the best for you, too,  
Don't forget me, I beg,  
I remember you said,  
"Sometimes it lasts in love,  
But sometimes it hurts instead_,

_._

Un Lunes como cualquiera Riza apareció en la puerta de la oficina, pero esta vez, no portaba su uniforme…

"Perdone mi decisión, su Excelencia"

"No te preocupes, no es tu culpa"-_ Es solo mía._

"Solo le pediré una cosa más"

"Lo que quiera"

"Por favor, _no me olvide…"_

"Jamás podría, lo sabes bien"

"Gracias por todo…"

"¿Te casarás con él, no es cierto?"

"Aún es muy pronto para decir, pero creo que si…"

"Mucha suerte… y perdóname"

.

_You know how the time flies,  
Only yesterday was the time of our lives,  
We were born and raised in a summer haze,  
Bound by the surprise of our glory days,_

_._

Cada uno en su casa, recordando tiempos del pasado, escribiendo una carta para el otro, la cual jamás será enviada…

"¿_Recuerdas las veces que tu padre me regañaba por no hacer bien mis deberes?, ¿Y que todas esas veces volvías a mí con una taza de té y un 'no te rindas'? Pues fueron los mejores días de mi vida…"_

"_¿Recuerdas las veces que te pedía que durmieras junto a mí en los días de tormenta?, ¿Lo nerviosos que estábamos de que mi padre nos descubriera, aún si no hacíamos nada malo? Pues fueron los mejores días de mi vida"_

_._

_Nothing compares,  
No worries or cares,  
Regrets and mistakes, they're memories made,  
Who would have known how bittersweet this would taste?_

_._

Riza Hawkeye, ex-teniente coronel de la milicia de Amestris, acababa de contraer matrimonio con Nicholas Curtiss, amigo de la infancia. Juntos habían concebido a una hija, Sarah Elizabeth _Curtiss _Hawkeye. A su vez, Roy Mustang tuvo el privilegio de concebir a su hijo Liam Maes Mustang _Grants, _junto con su esposa Marie Anne Grants.

Cualquiera podría decir que ellos ya se han olvidado, pero en realidad no saben nada. Amigos y cercanos saben que esta es otra cruel y fría muralla la que han vuelto a poner en su relación, pero esta vez no podría ser quebrantada. Solo seguir adelante, sin mirar atrás, sin preocupaciones, ni cuidados, solo agridulces recuerdos escondidos en el rincón de la mente.

.

_Nevermind, I'll find someone like you,  
I wish nothing but the best for you, too,  
Don't forget me, I beg,  
I remember you said,  
"Sometimes it lasts in love,  
But sometimes it hurts instead,"  
Sometimes it lasts in love,  
But sometimes it hurts instead._

_._

Se vieron por última vez en un parque, mientras cada uno paseba con su familia, no se dijeron nada, solo se vieron a la distancia, tratando de encontrar la respuesta que hubieran necesitado años atrás, del porque el destino no los quiso ver juntos, quizás este era su castigo por Ishval, y si así fuera, lo llevarían sin decir nada por lo que les queda de vida…

.

.

* * *

Bien por fin me siento realizada :) aunque me haya dado pena escribirlo. Los nombres de sus hijos no fueron escojidos al azar.

Sarah: Significa Princesa, en el fic podria decirse que significa "Lo que ella hubiera sido si fuera hija de Roy y de Riza" ya que Roy significa "Rey" y al ser el Führer, también se podria decir lo mismo. Y como Riza es la Reina de Roy... también calza :)

Liam: Significa Guardian Determinado, lo que hace referencia obviamente a Riza, la "guardiana" de Roy, igualmente el termino determinación va por la cual tenía Riza al momento de seguirlo.


End file.
